A Fifth Birthday
by Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway
Summary: <html><head></head>He enjoys the Queen's attention, though the wig has to go.</html>


**Disclaimer:** I own neither Star Trek nor its characters; I just take them out to play and bring them back far happier than they were when they left.

**Author's Note: **I'm a terrible person and forgot to continue my Birthdays series. I most humbly apologize and offer this odd piece (8 months late, of course...) as the next installment. This is unbeta'd so all mistakes are, as always, mine.

* * *

><p>He presses the chime outside her quarters and smiles when the door slides open. The table is set for dinner, fresh roses and flickering candles telling him that she's expecting him, even if she's nowhere to be seen. Stepping into the dimly lit quarters, Chakotay looks around and then tilts his head.<p>

"Kathryn?" he calls out and he hears her voice come from her bedroom.

"I'll be right out," she yells back, her voice strained. "I'm trying to get out of this damn dress and it's putting up a fight."

He debates with himself for all of two seconds and then makes his way over to her bedroom door, stopping just shy of triggering sensor and clearing his throat to make sure she knows he's right there.

"Is there anything I can do to help, my Queen? I could call for a beam-out and have you transported out of the dress, or I'm sure Lonzak would jump at the chance to serve his beloved," he teases and he's pleased to hear her laughter.

"Stuff it, smartass, and just come unzip this for me, would you? I can't reach the zipper with this stupid collar in the way and I'm ready to burn the damn thing," she says, waving him into the room. He triggers the door and moves to stand behind her, fighting to keep his laughter silent; this is the most ridiculous dress he's ever seen and the wig she's wearing is threatening his self-control. Pulling the zipper down enough so that she can unzip the dress the rest of the way, he takes a moment to appreciate the hilarity of the situation again and then turns on his heel and leaves her bedroom so she can change.

He waits for her on her couch, listening to her move around her room. He laughs when she comes out in a pair of sweatpants and an old Academy t-shirt; it's not the first time he's seen her dressed down - they _are_ best friends, after all - but it's such a shock after Arachnia's getup. She makes a face at him before waving him over to the table and they settle in for dinner, chatting about Chaotica and the way Tom Paris likes to spend his off-duty time. They're drinking wine on the couch after a filling meal when he clears his throat and grins at her. Pulling a small package from his pocket, he holds it out and watches as she stares at it warily.

"It's not going to bite me, is it?" she asks and he laughs as he waves it at her.

"No, it's not going to bite you. Just take the damn thing and open it," he orders. She sets her wine on the low table in front of the couch and carefully takes the package, inspecting it closely. Chakotay laughs and nudges her with his elbow, rolling his eyes. "Don't make me open it for you."

She peels the paper away and stares down at the isolinear chip with a furrowed brow. Her confusion makes him laugh and he reaches out to take the chip from her, holding it up so she can see it in his hand.

"It's the only visual recording of today's adventure on the holodeck. I copied the file from the computer myself, deleted every trace of visual evidence, and secured it with a command code," he explains, pleased to see the delight on her face.

"You know that's against Starfleet regulations, don't you?" she teases, taking the chip back and holding it against her chest. "Command's going to have something to say when they see that."

"I don't care about them," he replies honestly, grinning at her. "I just know what my best friend would want so that's what I did. Happy birthday, Kathryn."

She gives him a bright smile, the one that only he gets to see, and he silently congratulates himself for another gift well done. They sit and chat late into the night, swapping stories and telling tales.


End file.
